


It's Come To This

by FlightOfTheFury



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Tragedy, Varian Appreciation Week, give this boy some rest dang it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfTheFury/pseuds/FlightOfTheFury
Summary: "It's come to this, they made him this." A poem for Day 6 of Varian Appreciation Week, the prompt being Downfall!





	It's Come To This

**Author's Note:**

> I don't CARE if Varian Appreciation Week is over, I'm gonna post this ANYWAY *aggressively posts*
> 
> My final (late) contribution to the event is a poem recounting Queen For A Day's ending, when Varian finds his dad trapped in amber and sings his reprise to Let Me Make You Proud. This was an absolute BLAST to write, and I really hope y'all enjoy it! :D

It’s come to this, the boy’s worst fear  
His heart, it breaks in two  
As the amber mocks him and his tears,  
The man secured within his tomb.

The boy, he pounds with fists balled tight  
Crying rivers through his pleas  
And now, he's sunken to his knees  
His voice, it wavers, but despite,  
He lets his song run free.

The boy, he swears he'll make his dad proud  
But something inside of him shifts  
The song, once meek, starts to grow loud,  
And the sorrow in his tone goes adrift

He remembers all that have done him wrong,  
Betrayed him and paid him no mind.  
He remembers the citizens,  
The ones who didn’t listen.   
He remembers the royals,  
Ruling with ignorance that made his blood boil.  
He remembers the princess,  
Whom he swore was all but kind,  
Only proved to be lying all along.

It’s come to this, they made him this.  
As a single soul eyes in concern,  
His expression grows darker than a deep abyss  
A fire ignites, and oh, does it burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Varian: I will make you proud Dad  
> Also Varian: *attempts to murder people*


End file.
